


deus caritas es

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Paragon-Verse Legendary Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EDIT I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT MEW HOW TERRIBLE OF A PERSON AM I, GIRATINA IS NOT EVIL DON'T BE MEAN TO HER, Gen, I'LL UPDATE IT SOON I SWEAR, OCs in the sense that they're my own interps and v different from the canon mons, Worldbuilding, a LOT of mew, all of the mons in this have their own names, and by mew i mean. many mew. a lot of mew, arceus is best parent, but also still a fic, kinda??? i guess it counts, the ones we know ingame are the ones humans gave them, they love all their kids, yea this is the same universe as paragon, yes this is gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: In the nothingness, an egg-shaped object formed, and from it came the Original One.Were this any other story, it would continue as you know.(the birth and development of a certain universe, where bonds are more important than ever, all beginning with a single egg)
Series: Paragon-Verse Legendary Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180553
Kudos: 2





	1. dura mater

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna update paragon soon guys i promise I PROMISE
> 
> BUT UNTIL THEN
> 
> this isn't just to show off how exactly the birth of the paragon universe happened, but also to introduce my own portrayals of the creation trio, lake trio, and the creator themselves! i plan on doing stories like this for all the legendaries & mythicals (some maybe having connections to each other u don't expect :3c)

First, there was void.

An endless emptiness. Had anything existed then, it would be lost, wandering forever, in a space that never ends or changes.

And then, a speck.

It was a small speck, but it was _something_. So minuscule compared to the emptiness that surrounded it, but in a space that never changed, a small change meant _everything_.

Slowly, more specks began appearing. Slowly, surely, they formed into existence, one by one, collecting together as if _drawn_ to each other.

They spun, and danced, and formed.

And when they were done, all that was left was a shape.

One day, this shape would be referred to as an "egg", for in a sense, that was what it was. It held _life_ , and _potential_.

And then eventually.

_Eventually_.

The "egg" hatched.

The shape cracked, and crumbled, and from the remains emerged a small, shapeless being. All they had were a cloudy body, vague shapes of limbs, and two large, young red eyes.

The being gazed at the void around them. There seemed to be nothing, but somehow, _somehow_ , they felt like there was something they had to find. So, paying no mind to the remnants of the "egg" they were born from, the being moved on, searching for the thing which they knew not the identity of.

~~they did not see when the remnants of the "egg" latched onto the energy that remained as a result of their birth, when they slowly started to fuse back together, forming not into another "egg", but a different shape.~~

~~no, this being would not know of the "sibling" it left behind. not until much, much later.~~

~~not until it was too late.~~

_**birth of light, birth of life, birth of love. all come from the almighty creator.** _


	2. ducimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the god continues on, and grows.
> 
> and then creates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea that right im updating this again already bc i have IDEAS
> 
> and yes im doing palkia first bc honestly that's just how i feel things would work.

The being had been wandering for a long time.

Time did not yet exist, therefore, they could not put a name to the journey they had taken. But in the future, when things were brighter and fuller, they would call it, perhaps, _eons_.

_Eons_ spent wandering the void, searching for something they knew not the identity of. Picking up more specks of power along the way, adding it to their own.

Slowly, the being grew. Like how a child becomes an adult, the being _changed_ and _evolved_. Wispy, shapeless limbs slowly grew stronger and taller. The being's once colorless body shifted into pure white. The red eyes they had grew sharper, and their mind grew wiser.

Yet still, they wandered alone.

_"Shall I remain this way? Adrift in a void, for however long I may live?"_

The being stopped, eventually. It had grown so tall, so beautiful, so _strong_ , and yet those specks of power, of _life_ , still converged around it. They did not absorb them, as they once would always do, but instead, they moved them.

_"...no. I shall not."_

And with that vow, the specks began dropping. They landed at the being's feet, like ripples upon water.

And like those ripples, they spread.

Bright lights began to flicker into view. One by one, they lit up the once black void, until the entire space was covered in what the being decided to call "stars".

Shapes began forming, surrounding these stars, and the being decided to call these things "planets".

One planet caught their eye in particular. In it, they could sense the potential for _life_. They could forsee the creatures that would walk upon it, changing and growing, just as they did before.

It just needed a little help.

Gathering its might, the being brought together the vast energy which exuded from the things it created, and it all came together to form a beautiful pink crystal. They gently touched their forehead to it, and the crystal _twisted_ and _morphed_.

In the end, what remained was another being. A somewhat smaller one, but one almost as powerful as the one who created them. They stood upon two powerful legs, and their arms held shimmering pale pink gemstones.

The new being gazed up at the creator, and the creator looked back, with a kind, gentle gaze.

_"My child. My creation, whom I will call 'Aylan'. Will you help me to shape this planet into something extraordinary?"_

And Aylan, they who would become the embodiment of "space", nodded.

_"I shall, Mother. Let us create something to be proud of."_

**_birth of space and form. the world drifts, endlessly, eternally._ **

* * *

The planet was shaped. Parts rose, parts sank, and slowly, the image within the heads of the two beings began to come to life.

One thing was missing, though.

_"This planet is stagnant. There is no change._ _"_

The creator muttered this to themselves. As it was, the planet only reminded them of the void which they once wandered: unchanging and empty.

Aylan, who saw their creator's plight, gave a suggestion.

_"I was created so that 'space' could be formed, and stay formed, yes? Can you not create something else to ensure this world does not stay stagnant?"_

Inspired by their child's suggestion, the creator once again gathered their power. This time, the crystal that formed in front of them was a bright blue.

It too shifted and morphed, until eventually, a new being remained. This one had a dark blue body, and walked on all four legs, just as his creator did. A large, sharp blue gemstone sat upon his chest.

As Aylan observed the new being, the creator gazed upon him with the same gentleness they had before.

_"My child. My creation, whom I will call 'Aroa'. Your sibling, Aylan, and I...we have created this world, but it lays stagnant. Will you help us to bring change upon it?"_

And Aroa, he who would become the embodiment of "time", nodded.

_"I shall, Mother, Aylan. Let us see what potential this world holds within its future."_

**_birth of time and fate. destiny is set, and the clocktower rings._ **

* * *

The planet spun. The universe began to shift.

And yet, all the trio could focus on was the world before them, and the vast _possibilities_ that beheld it.

The creator planted the "seeds" of life, and formation. Aroa used his power to give them the possibility of growth. Aylan used their power to shape this growth.

The crevices filled with a vast force, that which would eventually be called "water". The "land" which formed above this water became lush with greenery, with _life_.

And once they were done, the trio descended onto a tall peak.

_"Mother, I do not mean to worry you."_ Aylan spoke, a hint of nervousness in their tone. _"But as I created, I felt something. Far beyond this planet, far into the depths of space."_

_"I felt it as well, within the time that flows throughout the universe."_ Aroa said, his expression wrought with worry. _"The void which you formed this universe within seeks to reclaim what it lost."_

_"Worry not. I felt it as well. And I am prepared."_

With those words, the creator raised up. Slowly, dark specks began to gather before it. Aroa and Aylan knew what this was: remnants of that void, but _not_ the void that threatened to destroy all they had worked so _hard_ on.

No, this was the void which was now full of life. Which simply sought to coexist with it.

Like the crystals the two had formed from, the gathered specks merged and twisted, before morphing into another new being. This one had no legs, instead having a serpentine figure, and long tendrils tipped with red spikes.

The creator gazed upon this being with equal parts gentleness and seriousness.

_"My child. My creation, whom I will call 'Tiamat'. Your siblings and I have created this world, but now, there is a force which threatens to destroy it. Will you help us to contain this force?"_

And Tiamat, she who would become the embodiment of "antimatter", nodded.

_"You need not worry, Mother. Nor you, my dear older siblings. I will not let this void leave the universe blank and dark once again."_

**_birth of distortion. living, sleeping, in her personal pelago._ **


End file.
